


Christmas Shopping

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas, Christmas prompts, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: At times, you have to be cunning enough to be able to tell someone what it is that you want to do with them - without saying it outright and embarrassing them.
Relationships: Mata Hari | Assassin/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

Oh, when it came to shopping, there were many many servants who would have loved to go along with you. But when it came to shopping for your own Christmas present? You were absolutely clueless about what looked good on you. Now, of course you’d receive offers from nearly everyone to accompany you, but truly you only trusted one person’s - or rather, Servant’s - opinion.

Mata Hari has been there for you since the very beginning. She’s seen you when you were stumbling over your own feet trying to figure out how to become a Master. She is, by far, the Servant in which you have the strongest bonds with. And now, here you two are, arm in arm with bags of Christmas gifts for those in Chaldea. 

“We should find something for you now, Master.”

“Mm.. not yet, I want to find something for you before we move onto me,” you shake your head, and it results in a pout from Mata Hari. She sighed and stopped in her tracks, forcing you to stop with her. You nearly fell over, were it not for the fact that she was holding onto your arms. She had a rather determined expression on her face that surprised you.

“W-What is it?”

“We should get your gift first!”

“I mean, I don’t necessarily need a gift for myself,” you sheepishly admitted. “I needed some excuse to go shopping without others finding out that it’s for  _ them _ . Besides,” you paused and Mata Hari could see the cheeky smile on your face, “It’s much easier to have you claim all those bags are yours than it is for me to say I bought all of this for myself.”

The laughter that escaped Mata Hari’s lips were so melodic and soft that it really makes you happy just to hear it. She placed a gentle hand on your shoulder and patted it a few times, before sighing, “You truly are a piece of art, Master. Very well, I’ll assist you. Now then, what I would want…”

Her voice trailed off and she smiled, “I want us to have matching clothes.”

“Matching... clothes?” You blinked once and then asked to confirm, “So… like… couple clothing?”

As soon as the words escaped your lips, Mata Hari blushed a pretty pink and she nodded, “Yes, exactly that. Would that be too much for you to handle, Master?”

“Well… no, it’s not.” 

Mata Hari blinked in surprise and you smiled, “I think I enjoy the idea of matching clothes with you. So, what kind of clothes do you want us to get?”

“O-oh! Uhm, well…” Mata Hari glanced around and smiled, “How about we go look around some more?” 

As soon as she saw you nod your head, she let out a small sigh of relief as you finally turned your attention away from her. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t really happy right now, but words could not explain how overjoyed she was. She’s always wanted some form of way to flaunt the bonds between the two of you, and if this wasn’t one of the best ways, she didn’t know what else was. Though of course… a ring would be nice, but perhaps that could wait for next Christmas. For now, she’ll settle with making the two of you the best looking couple in Chaldea.


End file.
